The Curse: Chapter 8
Chapter 8 “Dyslexia?” I asked them as we tried to fix the lockers using a special hammer that Caleb claimed to be made by the ‘chosen’ son of Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. It surprised me the hammers didn’t make a sound. “No, I don’t have Dyslexia.” Three blonde heads quickly snapped at my direction. “You’re not dyslexic?” Akio asked in an astounded tone. “No wonder you carry books in English around and reading them like its nothing.” Caleb was saying in a speculative voice, “not dyslexic?” “Yep. That’s great…” Isleen agreed after a yawn, I felt she was about to pass out and fall asleep in any moment. “Are you ADHD?” Akio asked. I nodded grimly. Caleb laughed in a half relieved half amused way, “Well, now at least I know you’re not that special.” “Special?” I asked after catching a sleeping Isleen. I grabbed her hammer and put it aside. I decided to sit on it while they were fixing the lockers since I was just a greenhorn compared to them. I placed Isleen’s head on my lap. “You carry the sigil and all---” Akio was muttering, he smiled in such a familiar way that I didn’t realize I was staring until Isleen shift. I quickly dropped my eyes on her. What is it with these guys? Does good-looks run in every family? I was already wondering what the Aphrodite kids would look like having their Mom as the goddess of Beauty and all. “Yeah, you and Caleb keep on mentioning that. What is that about?” “We’ll explain soon enough.” Akio said and hammered another wrecked locker and fixed it instantly. “What do you mean?” I questioned. “You need to come with us, Jada.” Caleb said, putting down his long silver hammer, “You’re a demigod, your scent attracted that Cyclops and who knows what else you’ll attract.” “Scent?” They nodded, “A demigod has a scent and the stronger the godly parent is the stronger and more attractive the scent will be.” Caleb said. “And seeing you’re Zeus’ daughter, the king of the gods, the most powerful and highest among the Olympians…” Akio was stating. I nodded, “Meaning just a few meters away they can, like, smell me and try to find me?” They nodded, “And this will happen.” Caleb said, gesturing to our wrecked school. I nodded, “So how did other children of Zeus handle this? Being the child of Zeus and all…” “I thought you don’t believe in Mythology, how’d you know Zeus had other demigod children.” Akio asked. “Yeah, I don’t believe Mythology, well, know I think I do. But the point is, I’ve always had the heart to know more about it. I’ve always been a know-it-all in Greek and Roman Mythologies. And I know Perseus, Hercules, and Helen of Troy…” The boys chuckled, “Yeah, his son, well, his counterpart’s son, Jason Grace the son of Jupiter, led the seven against the foes.” Caleb said. “The seven? The foes?” I asked. “The seven are the seven demigods from both Roman and Greek camps, the foes are the giants our enemies.” Caleb answered finishing the job with the last hit on the last locker. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 07:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis